Aki no Taikai
by dessyamanda
Summary: Kekalahan di Turnamen Musim Panas lalu bukanlah penghalang bagi Nishiura. Mereka akan membuktikan bahwa tim Baseball mereka juga mampu untuk bertanding. Koshien adalah tujuan mereka! Bagaimana persiapan Nishiura menghadapi Turnamen Musim Gugur kali ini?


Hari sudah mulai semakin sore. Warna jingga menghiasi langit dengan indahnya. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya yang kini siap diganti bulan. Latihan hari ini bisa dibilang cukup melelahkan. Anggota Nishiura pun berganti pakaian. Mihashi yang sedang menggeledah tasnya, menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek _handphone_. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia keringat dingin, takut jika itu dari Abe. Entah sejak kapan pemuda bersurai pirang ini mengalami _Abephobia_. Melihat wajah Abe, mendengar suara Abe, bahkan jika ada yang menyebut nama Abe saja, ia langsung gemetaran. Mihashi mempersiapkan diri. Dengan gugup ia membuka pesan itu. Iris _olive_-nya terpaku pada layar, berderet daftar nama di kotak masuknya. Nama yang teratas adalah ibunya. Ya, itu adalah pesan dari ibunya.

_"**Ibu akan pulang telat hari ini, tapi ibu usahakan untuk sempat membuatkanmu makan malam. Semangat latihannya!"**_

Mihashi pun menghela napas lega mengetahui bahwa pesan itu bukan dari Abe. Jika memang Abe, siap-siap saja dia akan disabda habis-habisan oleh _catcher _itu. Tapi entah kenapa, di sisi lain Mihashi justru berharap Abe menghubunginya; mengingat Abe sudah berkali-kali absen karena cederanya belum sembuh.

"Mihashi!" panggilan itu mengejutkan Mihashi. Ia pun menoleh seraya mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya.

"Tajima … kun?"

"Kami semua akan pergi menjenguk Abe. Kauikut?"

Mihashi menunjukkan wajah anehnya,_ Abephobia_-nya kambuh.

"Mau ikut, tidak? Kami semua pergi, lho!" seru Tajima.

"U—Uhm!" Mihashi mengangguk ragu. "Lagipula … ibuku pulang malam. Aku … akan menghubunginya dulu."

_Cleanup Hitter_ itu tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Mihashi. "Baiklah!"

.

**Chapter 1 : Kaulah _Catcher_-ku**

**Ookiku Furikabutte©Higuchi Asa**

** .**

"Hoo … di sini, ya, rumah Abe?" anggota Nishiura saling pandang—kecuali Tajima, Mihashi, dan Sakaeguchi yang sebelumnya pernah ke sini. Hanai menekan bel. Tak lama terdengar decitan pintu, pertanda bahwa pemilik rumah siap untuk menyambut mereka. Kali ini yang membukanya tetap sama; Shun. Entah sejak kapan membuka pintu menjadi tugas adik Abe ini.

"Tajima-san!" Shun berlari dan membukakan pagar.

"_Chiwa_!" sapa mereka.

"Wah! Kalian Nishiura, 'kan? Silakan masuk. Kakakku ada di kamarnya."

"_Ojamashimasu_." Mereka pun ke lantai dua, di mana kamar Abe berada. Terlihat Abe yang sedang duduk santai menyaksikan berita olahraga, dengan lutut yang masih berbalut tentunya.

"Heeee … Kau tidak beristirahat di ruang tamu lagi?" tanya Tajima terkekeh.

"Lututku sudah agak baikan. Jadi aku sudah bisa naik turun tangga sendiri."

"Begitukah? Hm? Sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu." Tajima mengendus-ngendus ruangan. Jika sudah menyangkut makanan, Tajima lah ahlinya. Ahli dalam menghabiskan, mungkin?

"Aku sudah beritahu ibuku kalau kalian akan datang. Jadi dia masak kare yang banyak hari ini. Lagipula orang tuaku belum pulang. Kalian duluan saja ke dapur, nanti aku menyusul."

"Kare? Asiiikkk!" mereka berlarian menuju dapur. Suara gaduh terdengar jelas mengingat ada sembilan orang yang datang ke rumah Abe kali ini. Berbeda dengan Mihashi, ia justru masih duduk manis di depan Abe.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Abe yang ketus tentu membuat Mihashi tak mampu berkata-kata. Yang ada malah keringatnya yang menyucur deras. Abe sangat kesal melihat tingkah laku Mihashi yang seperti ini, tapi mengingat perkataan Oki, ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan menahan amarahnya.

"I—Itu…."

Abe diam menunggu jawaban, wajahnya datar—lebih tepat dibilang muak— Ia berusaha untuk tidak membentak Mihashi, namun pada akhirnya ia tak dapat menahannya.

"Itu apa?! Cepat katakan!"

"A—Anu … turnamen …."

"Oh, turnamen, kah? Minggu depan,'kan? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa … kau masih belum bisa bertanding?"

Abe tertegun. Jarang sekali ia bisa "nyambung" dengan sang _pitcher_.

"Sebenarnya bisa jika kupaksa. Seandainya saja Momo-kan tidak membocorkan soal Turnamen Musim Gugur itu, aku akan—"

Mihashi memotong perkataanya. "Ka—kalau tidak bisa, tidak usah dipaksa! La—Lagipula … ada Taji—

Hening. Mihashi pun menutup mulutnya, takut salah bicara. Bahaya kalau sampai Abe akan membencinya. Kali ini keringatnya menyucur lebih deras, wajahnya membiru, panik luar biasa.

"Tajima, kah?" Abe menyandarkan pundaknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sesaat. Mihashi terdiam sejenak melihat reaksi Abe yang biasa saja, ia pikir Abe akan membentaknya lagi.

"Ah … ma—maksudku—"

"Mihashi?" terlihat wajah Tajima yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu. "Kau tidak makan kare, kah? Nanti kehabisan, lho!"

"Pergi saja, Mihashi. Kau pasti lelah, 'kan, sehabis latihan. Lagipula kau juga harus menjaga berat badanmu. Jangan sampai turun tiga kilo seperti sebelumnya."

"Tapi … Abe-kun bagaimana?"

"Aku menyusul. Aku ingin menyaksikan berita dulu."

Mihashi mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Abe. Jika dilihat-lihat, kondisi Abe memang sudah membaik, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan? Mihashi pun pergi bersama Tajima. Abe hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan kosong, hingga sosok mereka tak terlihat lagi di depannya. Abe menghela napas, memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kenapa aku cemburu padamu, Tajima?"

.

Jiwa-jiwa yang kelaparan ini akhirnya bisa mengisi perut masing-masing. Bola nasi dari Shinooka saja tidak cukup mengenyangkan mereka. Mihashi mengaduk kare di pot, mencari potongan wortel besar yang sangat disukainya. Tak lama Abe turun mendekati mereka, wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Bijou-Sayama kalah, ya?" pembukaan dari Abe tentu membuat mereka kaget. Ya, Bijou-Sayama yang berhasil mengalahkan Nishiura di pertandingan sebelumnya yang membuat Nishiura gagal masuk sebagai delapan besar.

"Begitu? Baguslah." umpat Izumi sambil terus mengunyah nasinya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Izumi." Hanai berusaha menegur Izumi.

"Habisnya, mereka menganggap enteng kita, 'kan?"

Hanai terdiam. Memang, saat pertandingan dengan Bijou-Sayama, emosi Izumi jadi tak terkendali. Bahkan ia saja berani membentak sang kapten. Mengingat itu, Hanai hanya bisa memaklumi.

Kali ini suasananya menjadi sedikit ribut. Masing-masing dari mereka menceritakan kembali pengalaman saat-saat Turnamen Musim Panas sebelumnya. Apalagi mereka berhasil mengalahkan Tousei –yang merupakan tim yang berhasil menuju Koushien—suatu keajaiban bagi mereka yang awalnya mengganggap mengalahkan Tousei adalah suatu kemustahilan. Walau tak masuk sebagai delapan besar, untuk tim Baseball pertama di Nishiura yang hanya berisi murid kelas satu, tentu saja tetap menjadi kebangaan besar.

"_Gouchisousama_." Mereka merapikan piring dan membawanya ke bak pencucian. Abe pun mendatangi Mihashi. Menyadari Abe mendatanganginya, Mihashi membuang pandangan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," bisik Abe. Mihashi terdiam. Tiba-tiba Abe menggenggam kuat tangan Mihashi, membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah Abe. Teman-teman yang menyadari kepergian mereka hanya diam saja. Tentu ini merupakan percakapan antara _pitcher_ dan _catcher_, jadi mereka tidak ingin mengganggunya.

.

Di halaman belakang, penerangan begitu minim. Namun Mihashi dan Abe masih bisa memandang satu sama lain berkat cahaya bulan. Hembusan angin cukup menusuk kala itu. Abe dan Mihashi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mihash—"

"A-Aku juga! A-Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Mihashi tertunduk.

"Oh? Yang tadi, kah? Baiklah, kau duluan."

"Abe-kun … aku … aku ingin Abe-kun beristirahat yang cukup! Dengan begitu … kau … bisa bertanding di Turnamen Musim Gugur nanti … denganku. Karena, Abe-kun…" mata Mihashi menatap dalam Abe. "adalah _catcher_-ku!"

Abe terbelalak. Bisa dibilang ia tersentuh dengan kata-kata Mihashi.

"Makanya … untuk Turnamen Pendatang Baru ini, aku bersama Tajima saja. Karena—"

"Mihashi … boleh aku berjanji satu hal lagi padamu?" Abe tertunduk, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku … Aku akan cepat sembuh! dan juga … aku akan selalu menjadi _catcher_-mu! Jadi … Sekali lagi, mohon kerja samanya!" Abe membungkukkan badannya, air matanya jatuh megingat ia telah mengingkari janjinya dengan Mihashi. Sesak jika ia teringat itu.

"Abe … kun…. Uhm!" Mihashi mengangguk, tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Turnamen Pendatang Baru dimulai. Para penonton memenuhi stadium, bersiap untuk mendukung tim masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Abe yang saat itu pergi bersama ayah, ibu, dan juga adiknya. Sebelum memasuki stadium, Abe memutuskan untuk mendatangi timnya. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kurata, _catcher_ Bijou-Sayama.

"Tunggu!" Abe pun menoleh mendengar seseorang menghentikannya. "Kau Abe,'kan? _Catcher_ Nishiura."

"Ah, iya. Kau Kurata, 'kan? Ada apa?"

Kurata membungkuk. "Maaf! Karena aku, kau tidak bisa bertanding kali ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya kecelakaan." Abe melirik Kurata. "Kau hanya ingin bilang itu?"

"Sebenarnya … ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan." Kurata tertunduk, terlihat keringatnya menyucur. "Maaf, di pertandingan sebelumnya kami bermain curang," aku Kurata.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Shiashu_! Kali ini aku nekat buat _fic_ _Baseball_. Jujur, sebenarnya aku kurang tahu tentang _Baseball_, jadi berusaha cari info sana-sini. Berawal pengen nostalgia akhirnya menonton lagi Oofuri, dan terpikir untuk membuat Turnamen Musim Gugur ala saya. Hehe.

Terima kasih! Semoga suka, ya! X))


End file.
